


The journey-work of stars

by reefofhappiness



Category: Glee
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Season 1 coherent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefofhappiness/pseuds/reefofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Matt cautiously invite Puck for a threesome -- because Mike wants to be double-penetrated.  Things get messy from there on out.  (An ancient kink meme fill from three years ago.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The journey-work of stars

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I found my secret glee folder, and I kind of _forgot_ that there was a summer of intense glee fic writing on my part? There are some gems in it, so here is some mediocre-ish porn fic haha. I’m a little sorry for it – but obviously not sorry enough to not post it, especially since I always believe there needed/needs to be more Mike/Matt in the world. 
> 
> I’m not joking when I say this is old and a little uh…melodramatic in some parts. And of course there are some issues with “sex realism” what with the near synchronized orgasms and nitty gritty of DP (and hey use condoms kids and I don’t know why I’m talking like I’m a 50 year old P.E. teacher and you all are middle schoolers, sorry I’ll stop) but nothing too drastic when it comes to the suspension of disbelief. Also when Matt calls Mike a masochist it’s kind of more a loose term and a joking barb than anything (though my headcanon for S1 Mike in Mike/Matt was that he was a masochist and slowly realizing it and exploring that part of his sexuality haaaa yeah).
> 
> Anyway, any glee fic I post will be set inbetween Season 1 and 2, because that's the summer I was active in the fandom.

The thing is, Matt can’t withstand Mike’s pleading. And Mike asked and asked and begged and wanted this. That’s how Matt finds himself naked in a room with Puck.

“Dude, I’m gonna _own_ this ass.” Puck boasts, gesturing callously at Mike. “I’m gonna outlast you and I’m gonna make your man cream so hard calling my name.”

“Don’t you have some vanishing heterosexuality you should be worrying about?” Matt snaps back. He knows he shouldn’t be mean, not when they’re the ones who asked Puck to be the second penetrator. But it hurts, that Mike wants this so badly and, just, isn’t Matt enough for him? Puck doesn’t understand, he’s not going to handle Mike like diamonds and glass and expensive metals just because he’s worth that much. This is another lay for Puck, this is another number in his book, and Matt doesn’t think Mike deserves to be mishandled like that.

“Play nice, you two,” Mike mutters from where he lays on the bed, waiting. “Come on.” All his skin is flushed a dull pink and it’s so cute, that and the ripple of his abs and how he’s wrinkling his nose just a little in that certain way that means he’s nervous.

Matt is half a second away from putting a stop to it all, but Puck descends on Mike, mouth on his nipple, and Mike makes a small keening noise. That makes Matt see red, that’s _his_ noise. Puck doesn’t know that Mike is really sensitive right by his armpit, doesn’t know the way his fingernails feel curling into skin out of desperation, doesn’t know that Mike makes Matt feel like nothing will get better, like this is the height of it all and it’s all downhill from here, and yet Matt can deal with that just fine as long as Mike’s his.

And here goes his happiness slipping away. Matt bends over Mike’s hip and sucks at the skin stretched there. “Be careful with him,” Matt warns, eyeing Puck leaving red bite marks along Mike’s skin.

“He’s not a _girl_ ,” Puck scoffs at the same moment Mike touches soft fingers to the top of Matt’s head. It’s his effort to make this all okay, and Matt would take it – except Puck’s hand brushes past Matt’s cheek as he reaches down to fondle Mike, and when he does Mike moans low in his throat. Matt snatches away from Mike, who sits up, but Matt just glares, can’t be pacified.

“No,” he growls, “No way, this isn’t going to work, I refuse.” 

“Aw, intimidated?” Puck mocks, still groping, but Mike leans forward to take Matt by the face and pull him in for a kiss.

“I love you,” Mike assures him, “And only you – this is just sex.”

It’s not like that even remotely makes this any better anywhere but in the context of inside Mike’s head. But when they kiss again Matt pulls him as close as possible by grabbing the back of his head, and Mike keens softly, needy once more.

Puck mutters under his breath, “Ugh, gross.”

But Matt doesn’t care. His boyfriend’s running his hands over his chest, promising that nothing will change. And then Mike is twirling his tongue in a positively dirty way all throughout Matt’s mouth, setting every single part of him on fire.

It’s a private moment for only a little while, just Matt and Mike and kissing and being close. But then Mike gasps and quivers and Matt sees out the corner of his eye Puck running an experimental finger along the underside of Mike’s balls, heading, slowly, surely for – 

Even though that’s the _whole point_ of this, Matt freaks out and tears away from Mike to lean over and grab Puck’s arm.

Puck just lifts an eyebrow, unfazed, and Mike sighs and grabs Matt away from him. “Look at me,” he murmurs forcefully, “Just at me, forget Puck’s there doing his thing, okay?”

And Matt is speechless, because every bit of him doesn’t like this – 

Mike is pressing hot, wet kisses all over him, making little noises. His hand sneaks to Matt’s cock, and with a twist of fingers and sloppy kisses the situation doesn’t look half bad.

There’s awkward jostling as Mike shifts onto his knees and halfway into Matt’s lap, but his hard thigh is pressed right against the outside of Matt’s knee and his fingers are curling over the whole shaft as dry heat. Matt’s boneless in his hands, he doesn’t care about anything but what’s going on in his lap, what’s going on between the two of them.

“I trust you,” Matt relents. “I hate this, but I love and trust you.” And Mike breathes relief against his skin.

“I love you too,” he gasps out. Then he gasps again and his head falls into the crook of Matt’s neck. He keeps pressing fevered little kisses there too, but now his breath has moans on the undertones and his hand has a grip on Matt’s dick like he’s using it as a lifeline instead of giving a hand job. Matt glances up and sees Puck, now newly resettled on his haunches behind Mike, pushing a thumb into him and Mike’s pushing back.

Puck smiles up at Matt, but before Matt can lose himself to jealousy and anger Mike’s sucking a hell of a hickey on his throat. It’s him coping with the burn and stretch of being prepped, it’s him starting to get finger fucked by someone other than Matt. And Matt has to be okay with it, has to be strong and solid for Mike to lean on, so he cups the sharp angles of Mike’s jaw in his hands and smashes their mouths together, tracing Mike’s front teeth with his tongue, viciously possessive.

“Oh,” Mike is panting into Matt’s mouth. He fidgets out of the kiss, pulling away with the arch of his back, then is right back, cheek pressed up against Matt’s neck like he’s a cat looking for comfort. He groans and kneads his face into Matt’s shoulder, coping with Puck having three fingers curled in him (already? Matt thinks wildly, that isn’t enough time for Mike to adjust – ), and just as Matt looks up as a warning, Puck pushes a fourth in, whole hand shiny with lube.

“Oh I want this. I want this I need this I’m _aching_ ,” Mike rambles, chewing viciously, eagerly, at Matt’s collarbone. And Matt has to relent, because it was Mike, after all, who wanted to be double penetrated.

“I think,” Puck says and the smirk is dripping from his voice. “That Chang’s over the sentimental kissing shit. I’m pretty sure he’s ready to get _fucked_.”

“No, _fuck you Puckerman_ , you don’t even know how anal works – ” Matt interjects.

“Yeah, right, ‘cause I haven’t sexed up a good fraction of this entire podunk town, oh wait – ” 

Matt cuts him off. “He’s not – that’s not – you have to do this like – like you’re gonna do fisting, it’s double penetration with _one_ hole, it’s not like with a girl – ”

Puck’s eyebrows rise, but he spreads his four fingers apart slightly just to make a point with how Mike makes a tiny noise and thrusts back against him. “Whoa, you two gays have done fisting? Thought you were far too romantic – ”

“Shut up,” Mike finally grits out to end the argument. “Puck, stop insulting us and yanking Matt’s chain and just _fuck me already_.”

Puck smiles smugly at Matt, who feels not only like he’s stewing in his own anger but also vaguely betrayed by Mike. “Well you heard the man,” Puck announces lightly, “Guy likes it rough and rocky like a mountain road, didn’t you know?”

Mike exhales shakily as Puck pulls his fingers out but nods. “I want this. It’ll be…I…” he trails off, uncertain how to put some much desire into words – or at least that’s how Matt’s interpreting it.

“How do you want it?” Matt asks quietly, because he knows it will be distinctly uncomfortable – Mike’s probably really not even prepped enough for regular penetration, Puck is that much of an inconsiderate impatient bastard and Mike that much of an idiot secret masochist.

Puck’s trying to line them up already, but Matt pulls Mike close into a sort of hug, away from Puck, holds him so they are eye to eye and there’s no misunderstandings or hiding behind heat of the moment. He wants Mike to know that he has all the say in what they do.

“Not…not doggy style,” Mike admits, and Matt feels pride swell in his chest because he _knows_ that already, that Mike doesn’t like the impersonal feeling of positions like that. “I want to see you.”

“Okay.” Matt says, just as Puck shrugs and says, “On your back already, then.”

Mike just stares into Matt’s eyes with something vaguely desperate in his own before he pulls away, turns around, and lies down on his back. Matt takes a big breath before he gets up to settle at the head of the bed next to Puck between Mike’s legs.

And Mike looks absolutely wrecked and defiled already, just laying and waiting, his hole pink and swollen from taking Puck’s fingers. “Guess I’ll go first?” Puck sort of asks, though his tone is commanding like he expects no less.

“Fine,” Matt grunts, only because he’d rather do the harder part since he’ll be more careful. Puck lines the two of them up again, carefully placing himself just outside Mike’s entrance and finally, this is really going to happen. 

Matt can’t watch, looks up and away at the far wall. There’s a telltale gasp, a creak of the bed as – Matt sees out of the corner of his eye – Puck picks up Mike’s legs and hooks them over his hips, and then silence for a moment more.

The creaking starts again and goes on for endless seconds, becomes louder and rhythmic, and Matt finally has to look back. He is nearly devastated by how Mike’s eyes are slipping closed and his mouth becoming lax. He’s enjoying this, without Matt, and Matt knows that he is weak for letting that get to him.

Puck shoots Matt a brief grin over his shoulder before returning to the task at hand. “This good Mike? This fucking excellent?”

“Yes,” Mike whispers in time with the thrusts, “yes yes yes…”

These private sounds that aren’t meant for Puck to hear, they make Matt want to grab Mike by the hair and pull him close to devour his mouth again. The angle is too awkward though, and Mike’s preoccupied. With _Puck_. Mike is doing just fine without Matt intervening.

Mike’s eyes, all of a sudden, fly open and he’s looking straight at Matt, as if he can hear what Matt’s thinking, as if he knows Matt is not sure if he can fuck his boyfriend side by side with Puck of all people. He lifts one hand, the left one, off the bed from clutching fistfuls of bed sheets and gestures for Matt to come closer. “Come on you,” he murmurs, pausing to groan and arch his back at Puck’s moderate tempo picking up in gusto. “Come _on_.”

Puck, surprisingly, doesn’t say anything, maybe this is the part that gets “too homo” for him to feel comfortable with, or maybe he kind of wants this to happen already too and is just waiting for Mike to work his magic on Matt, who knows. But Matt sighs and takes one of Mike’s calves into his hand, prying it off of Puck’s hip, and leans in.

Wordlessly still, Puck uses his now free hand to grab up the lube from buried somewhere in the sheets and hands it to Matt; the lull in movement this causes has Mike groaning in discontent.

“Greedy little slut,” Puck grunts, sounding, for the most part, amazed. It is, Matt admits, amazing for someone who doesn’t know just what Mike becomes in bed to witness the change. It was a discovery he had been hoping to keep to himself for preferably forever, but…

Matt pushes those thoughts away and just gathers himself instead. Lubes up his fingers and slips only one in between Mike’s stretched skin and Puck’s cock. It takes a bit of wriggling, but he gets it in and Mike positively shivers and hisses.

“Matt, come on, _yes_ ,” Mike is chanting, eyes locked on him as he puts in a second one and scissors a little. Puck keeps up the thrusting and it’s a weird sensation, the veins in Puck’s dick grazing Matt’s fingers as he coaxes Mike a bit wider, slowly, surely. By the time he’s got three fingers working deeper into Mike, Puck is watching the whole process with some perverse fascination all while thrusting and Mike is looking wildly and with glazed eyes at Matt.

“Go, do it, oh my god,” Mike rambles, “God god _god_ – ”

Matt obeys shortly after, takes the time to carefully lube himself up and then he’s there, pushing in as slow as he can. He’s really worried, though, he’s not sure if this will work. He’s not boasting or anything, but he’s got a pretty good sized dick, and Puck is pretty well equipped as well. And it’s not like Mike’s unused to anal or even tiny down there (but then again he really is on the scrawny side, even with all the pure muscle and abs), but at the same time Matt’s never understood how two cocks are actually supposed to fit and not rip someone apart – 

“You’re thinking too hard,” Mike chokes out what is obviously supposed to be a little chuckle, but falls short of humor because he is probably being stretched too wide to manage such carefree, casual sounds. “I can see it on your face. Calm down.”

Now, nearly fully in Mike, he can easily feel the other boy rocking back on him and Puck both. Matt can feel Puck still pushing in and pulling out as he just sits there and waits for Mike to take them both in comfortably. 

“You okay? Does this hurt?” Matt is whispering, but he’s scared. He doesn’t – this isn’t – he’s never wanted this and if Mike didn’t insist that he needed to try it so badly he would never ever let anyone – 

“Hell yes it hurts, but _ohhh_ ,” Mike shudders, “Oh it feels – amazing – but, but move you – you – ” 

“You motherfucker?” Puck supplies helpfully, with just a hint of a scoff, but there’s strain in his voice as well. “Yeah, he’s got a point, Matt. Move already.”

Matt tries to single handedly focus on the warmth and tightness and the weird sensations of Puck sliding next to him, right against him. It’s like a warm, wet hand holding them together and trying to bring them off together, except it is so so much more, so much better. It’s Mike deliciously aching around him. He takes calming breaths and times his pulling out with Puck’s, thrusts back in fully when Puck slams full force into Mike. And Mike half chokes on spit, he inhales so sharply.

His eyes are wide open with shock and pleasure and pain and they lock onto Matt’s, affection tucked only slightly behind the unfocused desperation from being so thoroughly fucked. His cock is rosy and hard and leaking precum along his navel and Matt and Puck must see that at the same time, because they both growl in unison, even though Mike doesn’t seem to have any intention of doing so, “Don’t touch it.” It’s strange, like doing this together is making them a little closer, like they’re one giant fucking machine drilling into Mike.

That strangely lonely thought is driven from Matt’s mind the second he looks back to Mike’s face. His eyes are still on Matt, his breaths are little hitches, his back a permanent arc as he lifts his bottom half into each thrust, but all he sees is Matt and all Matt sees now is Mike.

Those hitches are becoming hiccups, tiny “I love you I love I love you”s and Matt reaches for Mike’s hand, gripped tightly in the sheets, and holds it.

“You’re doing great,” Matt tells him softly, “You feel amazing.” Mike lets out staccato moans in response, like he’s doing all he can to just hold on.

Even though the two of them are thrusting into Mike together, it doesn’t feel like it matters as much anymore. Puck is looking away Matt thinks, from what he sees in his peripherals, and Mike, the whole time through, is staring straight at Matt.

Mike starts to tighten impossibly around the both of them, his breaths are like dry sobs, “Wanna come, please, just – ” and his diaphragm starts visibly fluttering under his skin like a camera shutter as he gasps for air and feels the two of them so deep.

That alone has Matt groaning and coming, stopping thrust deep deep in Mike and just releasing.

Mike’s still tense, but now giving in to a long, hard orgasm with one of the dirtiest and loudest groans Matt’s ever heard from him. The pressure, of him squeezing them closer still together and of Mike, already so full of cock, being filled with Matt’s cum as well, pushes Puck over the edge and he begins pulling out as he starts coming too. Matt involuntarily slips out – there’s no more room in Mike, not with how taut his body is as he still has waves of orgasm washing over him.

As Mike catches his breath and is leaking cum – his own, and Matt’s and Puck’s out of his ass – all over the sheets, Puck lets out a bark of laughter.

“Shit man,” he says, voice quiet, “You two fairies should just not try it with other people. You’re, like, made for each other.”

Matt knows that is pretty heartfelt, considering the source. “Thanks,” Matt murmurs, hand still clutching Mike’s. 

Mike laughs as well as he trembles in the aftershock of such intense sex. “Sorry,” he offers, though whether it’s to Puck or Matt or both is left up in the air. 

Puck waves his hand at them casually and he slips out of bed to clean up, muttering, “I’m kinda the one who’s sorry, man, getting all between you two like that. Never ask again, alright?”

Mike nods, looking suddenly very weary and a little guilty.

Meanwhile, Matt collapses very nearly on top of Mike in relief and fatigue, their legs tangling together as he rolls only halfway off of him. “I love you,” he whispers, not caring that Puck is still in the background, gathering and slipping on his clothes. 

Mike inhales a long, shuddering breath, body shaking. Matt’s gotta start the aftercare now, checking for bleeding and getting Mike hydrated and – 

“I’m really sorry, Matt.” Mike says suddenly, and Matt’s thought process stops. “This was a shitty thing for me to ask for, I shouldn’t have – I should have never pushed you into this.” This apology is more definite than the one before. Mike’s voice is quavering, and Matt isn’t sure if that’s him almost on the brink of tears or just completely wiped out.

Honestly now, after it’s all said and done and over with...this is not at all what Matt wants from Mike. Tears or guilt or whatever, nah – Matt just wants to wipe him clean and get him some water and wrap the two of them up in a blanket together. Mike got what he wanted and Matt’s…Matt’s fine. It all turned out okay, right? 

“It’s alright, you idiot,” he assures Mike, placing an open mouthed kiss along Mike’s shoulder. “It was…nice. You wanted to try it. Give and take, that’s a relationship, right?”

And as Mike laughs and curls into Matt’s side with a sigh, and Puck snorts at them in final mock disgust before he leaves, Matt knows that was the right thing to say.

“Hey, don’t go to sleep on me yet, though,” Matt says. “Aftercare, remember?”

Mike sighs again, but he is languid and easy to detangle from. And as Matt thinks about getting him a cool washcloth for his face – the flush setting in his cheeks looks worryingly similar to overexertion – Mike whispers, once more, “I love you.”

Yeah, Matt loves him too, and he kisses the tip of Mike’s nose while rolling his eyes, his heart fit to burst. “I know – you ridiculous, underprepared masochist.”

Mike laughs again, and honestly he’s going to be the death of Matt one day. This here, this is his happiness.


End file.
